Life Happens
by HudgensBlunts
Summary: After Amy walks out of the picture while she's at college, Adrian steps up and helps Ricky with John. They finally moved on together, and move to Florida, hoping to forget their teenage years. Amy decides to try to come back into their lives, but will she be able to make up for the years she's missed? Please read, and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Goes On  
Introduction:**

* * *

_"Hold on, Adrian," Ricky called into the bathroom. _  
_Adrian Underwood, Ricky's new wife, and new mother figure in his son, John's life, was currently having a shower. John's mother, Amy was out of the picture. After deciding to begin her life again with a new partner, none other than Ben Boykowich, and probably with a new baby. She left them, and hadn't looked back since the day she left for Hudson._  
_Adrian had been there for Ricky, and John, despite the criticism from her ex-boyfriend, Omar and her mother. Adrian knew in her heart that she loved Ricky, and wanted to do everything she could to be a good girlfriend, well, now wife. And even a step-mother._  
_"Can you just pass me the soap, Ricky?" Adrian asked as she poked her head out of the shower door. "I need to wash myself."_  
_"OK, fine. Where is it?" Ricky asked as he opened the bathroom door._  
_Adrian smiled. "It's right on the counter,"_  
_Ricky walked over to the counter and picked up the bottle of Clean & Clear body wash. He made his way to the shower door and handed it to Adrian. "Here you go."_  
_"Thanks, Babe," Adrian gave him a small kiss on the cheek before closing the shower door again._

_Ricky took that as his cue to leave the bedroom. He made his way down the second floor hallway and turned into the bedroom of his seven year old son, John. Adrian had designed the room herself, hoping to give John a nice room._  
_It was a decent sized room. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of blue, kind of like the way the sky looked. He had matching black furniture. A bunk bed, desk, dressers, TV stand, and even wall decor._  
_Ever since Amy left for college, Ricky had went to the Police School, and was now surprisingly, a police officer in the state of Florida._  
_He and Adrian moved to Miami, after everything that they went through back in California. Amy's leaving, Omar, and everything else. They thought that they could start fresh in Florida, and hopefully, become a real family._  
_Adrian took classes at the University Of Los Angeles, earning an English major in two years. Ricky worked for the time, and began to save up for the move._  
_They heard from Amy on Christmas a few times, but never once did she tell them she was sorry, or where she was staying._  
_Anne, nor George had heard from their daughter either._

_"Buddy, time to get up," Ricky said as he turned the light switch on, causing the seven year old boy to stir in his bed._  
_John Underwood opened his eyes and looked around the room. "I don't want to get up," He mumbled as he pulled his sheets over himself again._  
_"Come on. Aren't you excited for your first day of second grade, buddy?" Ricky asked._  
_"That's today?" John asked, now sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes._  
_"You betcha'. Adrian and I will be there for you. We'll drop you off together." Ricky told his son._  
_"Yay!" John smiled and got out of his bed. "I'm gonna get dressed in the special first day of school clothes she bought me."_  
_Adrian entered the bedroom, dressed in a simple pair of black leggings, sandals, and a white v neck shirt. "Good morning, Buddy. Here's your clothes." She held out a stack of clothes._  
_She had picked them out herself, along with many other parents in the boy department of GAP Kids. She chose, non-nerdy, but stylish clothes for a seven year old. A pair of grey skinny jeans, a plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath and a light grey beanie._  
_John hugged her. "Thank you."_  
_"Now, get dressed. Daddy and I will cook you breakfast." Adrian smiled, and signaled for Ricky to come with her._

_Ricky closed the bedroom door behind him and locked it. "What is it?" He asked._  
_"I have some news," Adrian looked at her husband._  
_"What's wrong?" Ricky asked, now worried._  
_"It's nothing bad, babe," Adrian grinned. "The baby. Grace and I went to the doctors while I was in California for that conference."_  
_"And?" Ricky encouraged his wife to go on._  
_"Well, we're painting the baby's room pink!" Adrian smiled as she placed her hands on her growing baby bump._

_Adrian and Ricky had talked about having a baby of their own. When John turned six, they planned on having a baby together. He was now seven, and they mutually felt like it was time to take that step._  
_So then they began trying, and trying until Adrian's pregnancy test finally came out positive four months ago._

* * *

_Amy Jergens glanced at her alarm clock. It was now eight o'clock, and she had to get ready for work._  
_She groaned as she climbed out of her bed and made her way to the dresser. She rummaged through her work clothes, and decided on a black blouse, and a pair of white dress pants._  
_She now lived in Winnipeg. A big city in Canada, located in the province of Manitoba. After things with Ben took a weird turn, Amy moved to Winnipeg, with her younger sister, Ashley._  
_Ashley was currently taking a course at the Red River College. She was hoping to become a registered nurse._  
_Amy finished school at Hudson, getting herself a bachelor in Journalism. Something she never thought she would do. But after moving to Winnipeg, she couldn't get a job at the Winnipeg Free Press, so instead went to an accounting course at Urban Circle Training Center._  
_The course took eight short months, and gave her a referral to a local bank in the city. It was the Bank Of Montreal._  
_Amy never thought this was where her life would be at her age._  
_She never thought she would end up leaving her baby, and Ricky. Oh, how she missed them both so much._

_"Amy, you ready?" A nineteen year old, Ashley Jergens said as she opened the door to her sister's bedroom._  
_Amy nodded. "Yep. Are you taking the car?"_  
_Ashley and Amy had bought a car together when they moved to Winnipeg. It was a simple four door Honda, and it only costed a thousand dollars._  
_"Um, I can always take the bus...unless, you don't need it." Ashley told her._  
_"I'll take the bus. It's an easier commute for me than for you. I work at the BMO across Portage Place. Red River is pretty far out. I can just take a 17, and get off at the Hydro building and go from there." Amy smiled._  
_"Alright," Ashley came over and pulled her sister into a hug. "Have a good day at work, sis."_  
_"Ashley?" Amy said as she pulled her chestnut brown hair back, into a sleek ponytail._  
_Ashley turned around. "What is it?"_  
_"I love you," Amy smiled._  
_"You too."_

* * *

_"John, let's go!" Adrian called up the stairs._  
_Ricky came down the stairs dressed in his uniform. He worked most days, but took some time off every now and then._  
_Adrian was an English teacher at Miami Dade High School. She enjoyed her job, but it was rough for her. Having young boys hit on her everyday._  
_"Don't you look sexy," Adrian bit her lip at the sight of Ricky dressed in his cop uniform._  
_"Well, I don't have to work until ten but John will look so cool walking into the elementary school with a cop for a father, and a beautiful mother." Ricky smiled and kissed Adrian on the lips._  
_"No kissing," John said as he came down the stairs dressed in the clothes that his step mother had chosen for him._  
_Adrian pulled away and laughed. "Don't you look handsome," She smiled at John._  
_"I look handsome too, don't I?" Ricky bit his lip as he picked his son up._  
_"You both do. Now come on," Adrian opened the front door and ushered her two guys out._

_They lived in a fairly big two bedroom, two bathroom townhouse close to the beach. Adrian and Ricky were saving up for their dream home. They could finally afford one, so they decided on a four bedroom, three bathroom home in Kendall. It was below their price range of 500, 000 dollars, so that was good. Ricky was happy that he could finally buy a home that Adrian, and his son deserved._

_Adrian unlocked the doors of her black BMW convertible. "Get in, guys."_  
_Ricky carried John over the seat and into the back while Adrian got herself situated in the drivers seat._  
_Adrian dug in her purse and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She put them on and began to back out of the driveway and down the street._  
_"So, have the sellers closed the deal yet?" Adrian asked._  
_"On what?" Ricky asked._  
_"What do you think, Ricky?" Adrian rolled her eyes._  
_Ricky reached his hand over and held Adrian's free hand while she used the other to drive. "We did. The Underwood family is set to move in two weeks."_  
_Adrian pulled into the elementary school parking lot. "That's great. We can finally start looking at baby furniture."_  
_Adrian parked and took her keys out of the ignition. "Come on, John. Let's get you to class."_  
_"Did you pack my lunch?" John asked._  
_"Of course, sweetie," Adrian smiled as she opened her door. "Now, come on."_

_"You have a good day at school, buddy," Ricky smiled at his son._  
_"Thanks, Daddy," John smiled proudly as he held his Transformers lunch bag closer to him._  
_"I will be right here when you get out, John. You have a great day," Adrian bent down to his size and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."_  
_"I love you, Mom." John smiled as he ran into the classroom.  
Adrian smiled and held Ricky's hand as they watched John interact with other students._

* * *

_Amy logged off of her computer and began to make her way to the back of the bank. It was now her break, but she had to spend it showing the new employee around the bank.  
"Are you Shauntae?" Amy asked as she approached a blonde girl that looked like she was freshly out of high school.  
"Yeah," She looked up and nodded, revealing her bright blue eyes. "I'm Shauntae Colomb."  
"Nice to meet you," Amy shook her hand, and introduced herself. "I'm Amy Jergens. So, how old are you?"  
"I just turned nineteen. After high school, I took this accounting course with my friend Chayleen so we can begin saving up together. She works at Scotia Bank." Shauntae explained.  
Amy nodded as she took in Shauntae's appearance. She was slim, with a little bit of meat on her stomach. She had dirty blonde hair, obvious that it was dyed that color. She was fairly petite, and looked very tired. "Why do you look so tired?" Amy asked.  
"I have a baby at home. Well, she's not mine. Chayleen and I are taking care of a baby girl for her sister while she finishes school. We're getting paid for it. Plus, we have Kashtyn." Shauntae shrugged.  
"Are you and Chayleen, like?" Amy raised her eyebrows.  
Shauntae laughed. "Oh, no! We're not like that. We've been like best friends since we were in diapers."  
"Oh! Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Amy apologized.  
Shauntae nodded. "It's okay, Amy. So, do you have any kids?"  
Amy shrugged. "I have a seven year old son. His name is John. I haven't seen him in years,"  
"Oh, did CFS take him?" Shauntae jumped to conclusions. "Yeah, CFS is a bitch, huh?"  
"No," Amy shook her head before explaining. "I had John when I was fifteen. I began to raise him with his dad, Ricky. I left for college, and left John with Ricky. Some things happened with my new boyfriend, so I had to leave and relocate here."  
"That must be tough," Shauntae nodded, understandingly. "Anyways, shall we begin this tour?"  
"Of course, of course," Amy nodded. "So, you had a baby, too? Kashtyn, I heard."  
"Nope," Shauntae shook her head as she pulled out her phone. "No kids for me, or Chayleen. Kashtyn is Chayleen's little brother. She's kind of like his second mother, though."  
"Wow, that's quite the life you have," Amy grinned.  
"Yeah. So, come on,"  
_

* * *

_Adrian pulled her convertible up the driveway of her town home.  
Ricky was going to be picking John up from school and Adrian decided to get a little sleep in before cooking supper, or actually going out to pick something up.  
The pregnancy had taken a toll on her energy. She had a substitute at least once every week, if she wasn't feeling up to going to work and teaching.  
"I wish you would stop making Mommy tired," Adrian mumbled to her tummy. "But I love you,"  
Adrian put her purse over her shoulder before taking her keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car.  
She walked through the front door and closed it behind her.  
Adrian yawned as she walked up the stairs and into her and Ricky's bedroom.  
She glanced at the wall, that had her deceased daughter, Mercy's foot prints on a piece of clay.  
"I love you," Adrian said to the foot prints as she held onto her stomach. "And I know that you will look over your little sister, Mercy."_

**Xxx**

_"I'm Ricky. I'm here to pick up John," Ricky told the teacher._  
_"Oh. It's so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Underwood. Where's John's mother?" The ginger woman asked._  
_"Adrian is his step mother. She's at home resting because she's five months pregnant and the pregnancy is really starting to get to her." Ricky explained as he glanced into the classroom and seen John playing. "So, where's John?"_  
_"Right inside. I'll go get him." She gave a warm smile before returning into the second grade classroom._

_"Daddy!" John exclaimed as he ran out of the classroom._  
_"Hey, John!" Ricky picked his son up and swung him around before returning him back onto his feet. "Now, how was your day?"_  
_"Good. Where's Mom?" John asked._  
_"She's at home sleeping. How about we go pick some food up so she doesn't have to cook?" Ricky asked as he and John began to walk down the hallway._  
_"Yeah. Mom likes salad. Let's go get salad." John gave a boyish smile._  
_"Yeah and then we can watch a movie together." Ricky grinned as he reached down and held his son's hand._  
_"I love you, Daddy," John said as he began to swing his father's hand._  
_"I love you too, buddy."_

* * *

_Amy pulled the cord that sent a signal to the driver of the bus to stop. She was now stopping on the bus stop in front of a corner store where she lived. She and Ashley lived in the North End of Winnipeg. They rented a town home that had three bedrooms, and the rent wasn't too high, luckily. Amy made four thousand a month from working full time at the bank, and Ashley made fifteen hundred every three weeks from working as bartender at the Northern, a bar in the area.  
"Thank you," Amy thanked as the bus stopped and the doors opened.  
Amy held her purse closer to her as she walked down the back alley to her and Ashley's town house.  
She waved high to the children that were playing outside along the way.  
Amy walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. She placed her purse on the floor before closing the door.  
She then made her way into the kitchen to order pizza for dinner._

_"Amy?" Ashley said as she closed the door. "I'm back."_  
_Ashley walked into the living room and found Amy sitting on the grey suede couch on her computer. "Hey," Ashley said._  
_"Oh, hi," Amy simply said as she continued to click through photos. "How was work?"_  
_"Alright, I guess," Ashley shrugged as she sat down next to Amy. "So, what are you doing?"_  
_"Checking up on John." Amy said as she turned the laptop screen to Ashley, revealing a photo of Adrian, Ricky and John standing in front of his classroom._  
_"It was his first day of second grade today, huh?" Ashley smiled._  
_"Yeah," Amy nodded. "I wish I could've been there."_  
_"But you can't, and you know that," Ashley told her._  
_"I want to see my son." Amy firmly said._  
_"But what about what Ben said?" Ashley asked._  
_"I don't care what Ben said. I'm sick of being scared to see my own child. I need to see John," Amy told her._  
_"What are you going to do?" Ashley asked._  
_"I don't care what I have to do. I will see John. I spend my days watching mothers, even teenage mothers walk into the bank with their kids, holding their hands and spending time with them. I walk around the neighborhood, seeing children playing with their moms. And it hurts that I can't experience that." Amy confessed._  
_"But Amy, he has Ricky. Ricky, and John are happy. They live in Florida now. You don't even care how much damaged you caused the two of them." Ashley sighed._  
_"You mean what Ben caused," Amy corrected her. "I need to see John, and Ricky."_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_Please review and let me know if I should continue.  
This is my first SLOTAT story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Happens  
****Chapter One:**

_Two weeks later..._

* * *

Amy Juergens watched as her sister helped her empty out her closet. Amy was planning on going to Miami for a week or two so she could see John, and discuss custody issues with Ricky. He had no idea that she was going to drop in on them.  
Amy was nervous, and anxious. Nervous about what Ricky's reaction, and what John's reaction would be. She wondered if John remembered her still. After all, it had been a couple of years since she'd last seen him.  
"So, how long you going for?" Ashley asked as she closed the closet door and threw everything on the bed.  
Ashley was disappointed about not staying in Italy but Amy needed her support, so she made the move with Amy. Amy was so grateful that her and Ashley had put their differences aside, and were able to move on from their problems in the past.  
Ashley knew Amy needed her, so she moved in with her.  
Amy shrugged. "Just a week or two. I only want to see John, and discuss visiting with Ricky, or better yet," Amy grinned. "Custody."  
"I really wish I could come with you," Ashley confessed.  
Amy closed one of her suit cases and looked at Ashley. "No, I'd like to do this alone. Plus, you still have to finish your courses. I'll be fine,"  
"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.  
"Ashley," Amy said as she sat on the bed. "We have gotten so close over the past two years and I'm so grateful you were willing to put our differences aside. But, you've done so much. You left Italy for me, you kept your distance from Mom and Dad for me. You gave up a lot for me. I can never thank you enough,"  
Ashley smirked. "Well, you needed someone. And we're sisters. Whether we like it or not," She began.  
"Well, thanks," Amy joked.  
"I'm kidding! So, what time is your flight at tonight?" Ashley asked.  
"I'm catching the seven o'clock one. And then, I have a flight transfer in Toronto. And another, in New York." Amy explained.  
"So, when will you get there?" Ashley asked.  
"Probably tomorrow evening. Wednesday evening." Amy shrugged.  
Ashley zippered up Amy's last suitcase. "Well, I guess you're packed,"  
"Thanks," Amy grinned.

* * *

"Adrian?" Ricky asked as he came into their new master bedroom.  
John, Adrian and him had moved into their new home yesterday, or actually two days ago, but spent the first night at the house just yesterday, and weren't exactly that organized. Well, at least Ricky was not.  
Adrian was currently laying in the bed watching TV, and eating a bag of popcorn. John was at a play date with one of his friends, and Ricky had gotten home from work about a half hour ago.  
"What is it?" She asked as she turned the TV down and placed the popcorn on the bedside table.  
Ricky sat at the end of the bed. "Do you know where that grey t-shirt is?"  
"Which one?" Adrian asked, still a little focused on the movie she was watching.  
"The Hollister one," Ricky explained. "You know, the one I bought last week."  
"Oh, that one," Adrian nodded as she struggled to get out of the bed.  
"Here, let me help you," Ricky said as he helped her get out of the bed.  
"It's in the drawer," Adrian said as she opened Ricky's dresser and dug around. Her hands finally landed on the shirt and she held it up. "You didn't even look, did you?"  
"I did," Ricky defended. "I didn't even know you put our clothes away yet."  
"Well, I did," Adrian smiled.  
"Thanks," Ricky kissed her on the head.  
"And, there's something else," Adrian began.  
"What is it?" Ricky asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
Adrian smirked and licked her lips. "I'm bored right now, and John isn't getting dropped off by Chase's mom for another two hours,"  
"I know where this is going," Ricky laughed sarcastically. "And, no,"  
"Wait, what?" Adrian stroked her black hair out of her face before continuing. "What about last night? You kept me up all night, Ricky."  
"I know. It was fun, I know. But, I have to go pick up the paint for the baby's room tonight." Ricky explained.  
Adrian wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "The baby won't come for another three and a half months, Ricky. How about we use the last bit of free time we have together and spend it being close?" She asked.  
"But I want to get to getting her room together." Ricky told her.  
"And I want to have lay down, and watch a movie or something. Come on," Adrian bit her lip. "But, if I go help you get paint, I get to help."  
"You're pregnant. You can get sick from smelling paint," Ricky said, worriedly. "But, I promise we'll spend some time together when we get back."  
Adrian smiled and went over to their closet and began to dig around for a shirt. She was currently wearing a white tank top and a pair of Ricky's shorts.  
Adrian pulled out a white sundress and began to take off her clothing.  
She changed into the dress and quickly fixed her ponytail.  
"So, have you thought about a baby name yet for her?" Ricky asked as he watched her fix her ponytail.  
"I have but," Adrian began.  
"But what?" Ricky interrupted.  
"I want us to decide the name together. As a family. We are a family," Adrian smiled as she slipped into a pair of sandals.  
"I know that but you are the mother. And I want you to like our baby's name," Ricky smiled.  
"I want you to like it, too. How about we just talk about names later? You know, when John gets home from Chase's house. I want him to be a part of this, too." Adrian told him.  
"Well, let's go then." Ricky held out his hand.  
Adrian held her white handbag as she grabbed his hand and began to follow him out of the bedroom.

* * *

Amy yawned as she began to roll her luggage outside of the baggage claim at Miami International Airport.  
It was now Saturday evening, and she had just arrived at MIA.  
Amy barely knew her way around Miami. In fact, she hadn't ever been in Miami. She didn't even know where Ricky and John lived. She heard that they had moved into a bigger house and from the photo she seen on Facebook a couple of days ago, it was a nice place.  
"Amy Juergens?" A man in a suit said as he approached the twenty-two year old.  
Amy looked at him. "Yes, can I help you?"  
"I'm Sim. I'm the taxicab driver, and I'll be taking you to your hotel," He said as he took Amy's luggage. "Come on,"  
"Nice to meet you," Amy smiled and followed him into the airport parking lot to get into the car.  
"So. You're staying at Aladdin on Royal Poinciana Boulevard South?" He asked as he helped her into the car. "That's a pretty nice hotel without the hefty price, am I right?"  
Amy closed the door, and waited for the driver to get into the drivers seat before speaking.  
"Yeah. I'm planning on staying for a week or two, so I booked the cheapest I could find in two weeks." Amy admitted.  
"I love that hotel. You'll love it." He smiled and began to drive through the busy parking lot.

**Xx**

Amy closed the drawer of the dresser in her hotel room. She had just gotten dropped off at her hotel twenty minutes ago, and was beginning to unpack her stuff. She had all her bathroom essentials set up in the bathroom, her clothes in the drawers, and her sweaters were in the closet. Even though she didn't need sweaters, due to the fact that she was currently in Florida, known as the "Sunshine State".  
She glanced around her hotel room one more time.  
She was beginning to feel hungry. Although, she didn't feel like ordering room service or going out for every meal.  
Amy decided to either go pick something up from Taco Bell, or maybe even just going to a grocery store to buy herself bread, easy microwavable meals and water bottles.  
But before leaving, she wanted to call Ashley and let her know that she was finally at her hotel.  
It was currently after six, meaning it would be five o'clock in Winnipeg. Miami time was an hour ahead from Winnipeg time.  
Amy took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Ashley's number.

_"Amy?" Ashley answered.  
_"Hey, Ashley."  
_"How are you, Amy? Did you get there okay?"_  
"Yeah. I'm fine. How about you?"  
_"Im alright. Just got out of work. So, have you given it any thought about meeting with Ricky?"  
_"Of course I did. I'm just going to look him up on directory, and just show up at his house or something. But I'll figure it out tomorrow. I'm just going to Target to get some stuff for the next few days."  
_"Alright. So, I guess I'll see you when you get back?"  
_"Yeah. Thank you, Ashley,"  
_"For what?"  
_"For just being my sister. I never thought we would ever be in this position. You know, close and living together. I'll be sure to send you pictures of John."  
_"If you get photos,"  
_"Can you quit being so negative?"  
_"Jeez. Sorry, Amy. I'm just confused. I mean, Ricky and Adrian are sort of his legal guardians now."  
_"I'm his mother. I have rights."  
_"Whatever. Good night.  
_

* * *

Ricky watched as the beautiful Latina woman slept next to him. They were currently watching a movie on the leather couch in the family room of their home.  
Adrian and him had gotten back around an hour ago, and were watching a movie, up until she fell asleep.  
Ricky loved the way Adrian looked while she slept. Her curly black hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail, and her face was so relaxed. He loved the way it felt having her sleeping next to him.  
Ricky placed a soft kiss on Adrian's forehead before he emerged from the couch.  
He made his way into the kitchen to tidy up for Adrian so she didn't have to do it when she woke up.

**Xx**

Adrian yawned as she opened her eyes and glanced next to her. Ricky wasn't still sleeping there. He was probably upstairs watching TV or something.  
She reached over for her phone on the dark oak coffee table in front of her. Her hand finally reached the white iPhone and she picked it up.  
She turned it on and realized it was five-thirty and John would be home soon.  
"Estoy tan cansado," She mumbled to herself as she got up from the couch.  
Adrian made her way into the kitchen and found Ricky sitting on a bar stool drinking a glass of water.  
"Hey," Adrian said as she made her appearance known.  
Ricky looked at her and smiled. "How was your rest?"  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep," She apologized as she opened the stainless steel fridge. "I was really hoping to stay up with you until John got home."  
"It's fine." Ricky told her.  
"So, how about I cook for us tonight?" Adrian suggested. "I'm sick of going out to eat. I'm pregnant, not impaired."  
Ricky shrugged. "How about we just go to Target and maybe pick something to cook there? I promised John we'd go get him a couple of games for his PS4 when he got back from Chase's."  
Adrian nodded as she took a water bottle out of the fridge and sat down next to Ricky.  
The doorbell rung, and sure enough, it was John.  
"I'll get in the car. Get John out of his play clothes and into a nicer pair of clothes. Maybe those khaki shorts, a white flannel and a pair of sandals?" Adrian suggested.  
"Alright then. We'll be a few minutes," Ricky gave Adrian a soft kiss on the lips before going down the hall to answer the door.

* * *

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of white shorts, and a Forever 21 cropped top. She was wearing her light brown hair down and a pair of nude flats.  
She decided to go to Target and pick up some more essentials that she hadn't brought along with her, and some snacks.  
Amy grabbed her purse and exited her hotel room. She went downstairs and waited for her cab.  
She turned on her phone and the background photo was a picture of her and John on his second birthday. She smiled at it and shut it off again.  
The cab finally arrived. The cab driver unlocked the doors and Amy got into the front passengers seat.  
"Where will I be taking you, Miss?" The man asked.  
"Target." Amy smiled.  
"Which one?" He asked.  
Amy shrugged. "Doesn't matter."_  
_

* * *

"Ricky? John?" Adrian called out as she walked into the electronics department.  
"Over here, Adrian!" Ricky answered.  
Adrian followed the sounds of Ricky and John until she met up with them in front of the PS4 games.  
She rested her hands on John's shoulders and kissed him on the head. "So, did you pick any yet, buddy?"  
"Yeah. These two," John proudly held up two packaged games for his PS4.  
Adrian took them out of his hands and looked at them. The seven year old had chosen Knack, and Skylanders: Swap Force.  
She handed them back to him. "Good choice...so can we get going now, sweetie?" She asked.  
"Yeah, but Mommy?" John asked.  
"What is it?" Adrian asked.  
"Can we get ice cream?" He asked as he placed the games in the basket his father was holding.  
"Of course. I'll go get it while you and your Dad wait in line," Adrian answered his question.  
"Okay, come on, Daddy," John grabbed Ricky's hand and began to pull him towards the registry.  
Adrian laughed and made her way into the frozen food aisles.

Adrian grabbed the 2L of Strawberry ice cream and placed it in the basket she was holding. She yawned and rested her hand on her bump.  
It was always really comforting when she had her hand on the baby. She could feel the baby girl breathing, and moving around inside her.  
Adrian smiled and began to walk out of the aisle.  
"Oops, sorry," A woman said as they bumped into each other.  
Adrian looked up. "Yeah, same. I'm sorry."  
She noticed this woman. It was no other than Amy Juergens. She still looked the same, just a little older. Well, not older. Just more maturer, if that made sense.  
"Amy?" Adrian asked, stunned.  
"Adrian?" Amy said as she took in the image of the Latina standing in front of her. And the baby bump. "Wow,"  
Adrian followed Amy's eyes, and realized they were on her baby bump.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm pregnant," Adrian announced.  
"Where's John?" Amy asked as she glanced around Adrian, praying that her son made an appearance.  
Adrian's mood changed very quickly. "None of your business. I better get going," She gave a small wave before turning around.  
Amy grabbed her arm gently. "Please, Adrian. Where is he?"  
"He's fine. Ricky and him are waiting for me right now. I have to go." Adrian told her.  
"I want to see him," Amy said gently.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Adrian shook her head. "He's happy now. With me, and Ricky."  
"I know, but, I came all this way to see my son." Amy implied.  
"Well, you're not going to," Adrian said in an angry tone. "You hurt him, and Ricky once. How am I sure you won't do it again?"  
"Please," Amy said as she dug in her purse and handed Adrian her number.  
"What's this for?" Adrian said as she read the paper.  
"Call me. I want to see John." Amy said.  
"Maybe, look," Adrian rolled her eyes and placed the paper in her purse. "I may not be his real mother. But I've been here for him all these years. I will do everything to protect that little boy from getting hurt again."  
With out an answer, Adrian walked away.

**Xx  
**  
"What's wrong?" Ricky asked as Adrian began to back out of the parking space.  
"Nothing," Adrian told him as she turned the steering wheel and began to drive through the parking lot of Target.  
"Really, what is it? You can tell me." Ricky reached over and gripped her hand reassuringly.  
"Amy's back," Adrian announced as she glanced down at their entwined hands.

* * *

_**Authors Note:  
**  
I just wanted to say that I really do like writing this story, and a few of you don't like the story line.  
It's a fanfiction. I wrote it because I do like Ricky and Adrian together.  
I'm sorry a few of you don't enjoy the story. If you ship Ricky and Adrian, then yay!  
If you don't, that's totally okay. This will maybe have a little Ramy in it, I'm not sure yet.  
Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life Goes On  
Chapter Two:  
**_

* * *

Adrian looked at the clock above the kitchen sink. It was currently nine thirty in the morning. John was off to school, thanks to the help of their new neighbors. Ricky wasn't working until the afternoon, so that meant Adrian and Ricky had the house to themselves for the morning.  
Adrian had just finished cooking a patatas bravas with ham and egg. A patatas bravas was made with potatoes, red sliced peppers, thyme leaves and was topped off with olive oil, and sea salt, to add some taste.  
She always enjoyed cooking. She loved cooking foods from her Latina culture.  
Adrian's mother used to cook for her whenever she was home while she was younger. Which wasn't very often, until she was nearing the end of high school. But Adrian learnt a lot during those meals.  
Adrian reached over and shut off the element on the stove.  
She carried the pan to the kitchen table and placed it on there. Adrian opened the cupboard and got out two black plates, shaped like a square.

She then began equally splitting up the patatas onto the two plates. To top off the breakfast, she took some orange juice out of the fridge and poured it into two glasses. And even made some toast.  
Adrian stretched as she began to walk back upstairs to wake Ricky up.

"Ricky.." Adrian said softly as she entered the master bedroom. Ricky was peacefully asleep on the bed. "Time to wake up,"  
Ricky groaned and moved around a little before getting comfortable in the bed again.  
Adrian carefully climbed onto the bed and sat in a straddling position on Ricky.  
She began to leave soft kisses on his mouth, knowing that that was the best way to wake him up.  
"Adrian," Ricky gave a boyish smile as he kissed back.  
"Good morning," Adrian smiled as she slowly climbed off him.  
Ricky sat up. "That's something I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning,"  
Adrian giggled. "You wake up to that on most mornings, Ricky."  
Ricky turned to face his wife and left a soft, yet passionate kiss on her lips.  
"How about we have a little fun while we have the house to ourselves?" Ricky suggested as he placed his hand on Adrian's bare thigh.  
"I would love to," Adrian kissed him really quick before continuing. "But, I cooked. I wouldn't want the food to get cold."  
"Thanks, Adrian. You really didn't have to cook. I could have cooked for us," Ricky said as he got out of the bed.  
"I wanted to," Adrian told him as she began to follow him out of the bedroom.

"So, what did you think of seeing Amy last night?" Adrian asked as they both sat down at the kitchen table.  
Ricky picked his fork up and began to eat his breakfast. "I was surprised, you know?"  
"Yeah," Adrian nodded understandingly as she rested her hands on her growing belly. "I bet."  
"I mean, she leaves for all these years, and suddenly decides she deserves to be in John's life, and ruin mine." Ricky continued.  
"Yeah. You do have a point." Adrian nodded.  
"I'm happy now, aren't you happy?" Ricky asked Adrian. "And John seems very happy."  
"We all are, Ricky. We got married, We have a new baby coming along, we have a new house and we both make really good money for ourselves. John's happy at school, he has a lot of friends." Adrian implied.  
"Yeah. I feel like this is the life we were supposed to have. I wouldn't have ever admitted that back then, but it's true." Ricky told his wife.  
"Mhm," Adrian agreed as she sipped her glass of orange juice.  
"Enough about Amy now," Ricky pleaded as he put his fork down. "Let's talk about the baby,"  
"We already know she's a girl. We have her nursery painted, furniture is ordered. We're almost finished preparation." Adrian grinned.  
"Yeah, I know," Ricky reached over and gripped Adrian's hand. "What I want to discuss is her name."  
"Oh, right!" Adrian smiled. "John and I were talking this morning before he went off to school with the neighbors,"  
"And?" Ricky encouraged her to go on.  
"He wants us to name her Alex," Adrian bit her lip.  
Ricky knew what it meant when Adrian bit her lip. It meant she didn't entirely agree with something.  
"You don't like it?" Ricky asked.  
"No! I love it. It's perfect. But," Adrian began. "I feel like Alex is too commonly used. I was thinking maybe we can name her Alyx, with a y."  
"That's actually really nice! Alyx Underwood." Ricky grinned.  
"You like it? I was thinking maybe her middle name could be like really girly, like Penelope or Noelle," Adrian suggested.  
"Alyx Noelle Underwood. Alyx Penelope Underwood," Ricky bit his lip as he thought about them. "They both sound great. But I'd go with Noelle."

Adrian grinned and got up from her seat. She carefully sat on Ricky's lap and kissed him softly.  
Ricky kissed her back a few times before he pulled away and placed his hand on her stomach.  
"Alyx Noelle Underwood," Adrian smiled.

* * *

Amy tossed her cell phone in her bag and glanced around her hotel room. It was pretty clean. She hated thinking that the maid would have to clean up her mess. That's what they were paid for, but Amy never really liked everyone doing everything for them.  
She had gotten Ricky's and Adrian's new address last night while she was on the phone with directory. They lived in Kendall, one of the nicer areas in Miami.  
She couldn't lie. She was thankful for Ricky. When she couldn't take it being a mother, he still took care of his son. With or without her.

Amy slipped her feet into a pair of flats and began to walk out of her hotel room. She got into the elevator and pressed the lobby.  
Moments later, she landed in the lobby and got out. She renewed her key and then went outside, into the humid weather of Miami.  
Amy waved down a cab and got in.

"Where am I taking you, Miss?" The taxi driver asked.  
Amy turned her phone on and went into her notes, where Ricky's address was saved.  
"I'll be going to 29511 Southwest 169 Avenue, in Kendall." Amy told him.  
"That's quite the drive. But alright," The cab driver turned the meter on and began to pull away from the hotel.

* * *

"Alright. So, Wednesday at eight in the morning," Adrian said into the phone.  
She watched as Ricky came into the living room dressed in his uniform.  
He signaled for her to get off the phone because he needed to leave. Ricky worked most days. It was usually the regular Sunday, Monday, and Wednesday shifts that he worked. If he wanted some extra cash, he would work more days. He used to work seven days a week, until Adrian got pregnant. He then tried being home as long as he could.  
"Alright. Sounds good. See you Wednesday, Dr. Montoya." Adrian ended the call and glanced up at Ricky.

"I'm leaving now," He announced as he fixed his uniform. "I should be back to check on you in about an hour and a half."  
Adrian gave a soft smile as she threw the phone on the couch and walked towards Ricky.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and got as close as she could with her belly. "You don't have to check on me while you're at work. I'll be fine. I'm just going to tidy up a bit, and maybe go get a few things for Alyx,"  
"Like?" Ricky asked as he placed his hands on Adrian's stomach.  
Adrian took her arms off of his neck and joined his hands on her stomach. "I don't know," She looked up at him. "Probably a few sleepers, and blankets,"  
"Okay," Ricky stroked a loose hair away from her face. "I should get going."  
Adrian joined her lips with Ricky, and they shared a long, and passionate kiss.  
"I love you," She told him.  
"You too. Take it easy," Ricky gave her hand one last squeeze as he left through the front door.

* * *

"Wait, would you mind stopping here real quick?" Amy asked the cab driver.  
The cabby pulled his car into the parking lot of Target and parked near the front. "What do you need, Miss?"  
"I'll be in and out. I just need to get my son a gift, and his father, and his father's wife a gift." Amy told him.  
"That sounds complicated. But hurry up," The cabby pressed pause on the meter and unlocked the doors.  
"Thank you," Amy thanked as she got out of the car.  
She walked quickly through Target and into the toy section. From what she had heard from Grace was that John was really into video games, and Transformers.  
Amy rummaged through the five dollar bin of video games, and chose two PS4 games. She then made her way to the Transformer toys and looked around for something to get John.  
Adrian had made her cover photo a picture of John, and her sitting on the floor playing with a couple of Transformers. Amy remembered her saying as the caption, "**John and I playing with his Transformers. Wow, he literally has every Transformer! Love ya**"  
It probably wasn't a good idea to get a Transformer. She later compromised into getting him a puzzle.

Amy glanced down at her phone in her purse. It was twelve o'clock, and she had wasted five minutes in the toys. She quickly walked over to the gift bags and grabbed a blue one. She then made her way into the desert section.  
She quickly chose a box of chocolate with a bow, and made her way to the front of Target.  
She waited in line for a couple of minutes and paid for her items.  
She then returned outside to get into the cab.

"So, we still going to Kendall?" The guy asked as he started up the car again.  
"Yep," Amy smiled.

* * *

Adrian tossed the garbage into the garbage bin that was in the garage. She had just finished cleaning the living room and kitchen, and was now planning on going to get dressed to leave for shopping.  
Adrian closed the door that lead to the garage and walked down the hallway, and through the kitchen to the staircase that lead upstairs.  
She opened the double doors that lead into the master bedroom. She went over to the dresser she shared with Ricky, and rummaged through it to find something to wear for the day. She decided on a peach colored jumpsuit, and a pair of white sandals.  
She quickly changed into those and went into the en suite bathroom to do her hair.

It took Adrian ten minutes to fix her black curls and do her makeup. She used a more natural look for her makeup, and used a lot of lip gloss, just as she used to do in high school.  
Adrian was finally finished getting ready and she grabbed her white purse out of the closet and dumped the stuff from her purse she used yesterday, into it.  
She then went downstairs to make herself a snack.

Adrian grabbed one of the packaged salads in the fridge that Ricky had bought while shopping earlier.  
She then grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer and made her way into the living room to watch something while she ate.  
She sat on the grey suede couch and turned the TV on. Adrian flipped through the channels until she began to watch Maury.

"And you are not the father!" Maury shouted, snapping Adrian back to reality.  
She realized the door bell had been ringing for the past minute.  
Adrian turned the TV down and placed her salad box on the black coffee table.  
Adrian quickly smoothed her outfit as she walked to the door and unlocked it.

"Amy?" Adrian raised her eyebrow, stunned. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to see Ricky," Amy said as she dug in her purse and pulled out a pink gift bag and held it out to Adrian. "And I got you a gift,"  
"Ricky's my husband. Why should I let you in?" Adrian asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"I know he's your husband. He also happens to be my father of my son. Now, come on. Just let me in," Amy glanced behind Adrian. "Where's John?"  
Adrian sighed and opened the door wider to let Amy in. "He's at school," She now closed the door. "You are so lucky he isn't here. Do you have any idea how confused the little guy would have been?"  
"Guess you're right," Amy agreed. "Well, I brought him a present."  
"What is it suddenly Christmas?" Adrian asked. "You brought me a gift, and John?"  
"I wanted to be friendly," Amy implied. "So, can we sit or something?"  
"Yeah, sure. The kitchen is right down there. I have to shut the TV off in here, and clean up my mess. I'll be there in a sec," Adrian said as she pointed down a long hall, with a few openings, one lead to the family room, which attached to the dining room, and the guest bedroom door.  
Amy nodded and walked down the hall.

Adrian entered the kitchen and Amy was sitting at the dark wooden table waiting for her.  
"So, what did you come to talk about?" Adrian asked.  
She was trying her best to be nice, and hear what Amy had to say. Adrian vowed to herself that she would do what was best for John, and protect him from getting hurt again.  
"I will not be kept out of the loop when it comes to my son," Amy announced.  
Adrian's mood changed quickly. Out of the loop? Where has she been the past four years?!  
"Out of the loop?" Adrian repeated, angrily. "Hm, really?"  
"Yes. Out of the loop. John is my son." Amy said.  
"Ha!" Adrian laughed loudly. "You haven't been around for years! What makes you think you even deserve to see John? Let alone be out of the loop?"  
"He's still my son." Amy repeated.  
"Yeah. I do get it. He is your son," Adrian nodded before continuing. "But who does he go to when he wants to have a playdate with a friend? Me!"  
Amy bit her lip and looked down at the table.  
"And who does he come to when he has a Booboo, and needs a kiss to make it better? Me," Adrian continued. "Who does he go to when he has nightmares at night? Me. Who does he ask to sign his permission slips? Me!"  
"Adrian, stop," Amy warned, tears in her eyes.  
Adrian ignored her, and continued. "Who goes to his soccer games to cheer him on? Me! Who is the person that says I love you to every single day? Me,"  
"Adrian, "Amy warned again.  
"Better yet," Adrian let a tear fall. "Who does he call Mommy?"

Amy wiped a few of her tears. "I know," She stuttered. "I abandoned my son the past few years but I'm here now,"  
"He's perfectly happy, Amy. With Ricky and I. We provided him with a wonderful life. He has two loving parents and we bought this house for him so he could grow up somewhere nice." Adrian told her.  
"At least Ricky wasn't only with me because he needed a bed buddy," Amy shot back.  
"Shut up!" Adrian defended. "We're not all about sex. We put John first. Ricky married me, and we're having a child together now. Your turn with him has ended. He's mine,"  
"I wonder if you'll make it through this pregnancy," Amy fired back, but immediately regretted it once she saw the hurt and anger in Adrian's eyes.  
Adrian tried her best to let that comment slide. She controlled her emotion.  
"You don't like the fact that I won," Adrian told her. "Ricky is my loving husband. John may not be my son through blood, but I'm still his Mom. I have this beautiful house, and a baby on the way. And you don't,"  
"Everything is always a game to you, isn't it, Adrian?" Amy asked. "You have to win at everything, don't you?"  
"I didn't have to win this one. I just did," Adrian said as she let a few tears fall.  
"Well...here's a game I won. I had a successful pregnancy," Amy said softly, and again regretted it.  
"Get the hell out of my house!" The Latina woman yelled. "No me jodas!"

"What is going on in here?!" Ricky yelled as he slammed the door that lead to the garage. "Why is she crying?"  
Ricky rushed over to his wife to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.  
"She's mad because I'm the one that actually gave birth to the baby I had as a teenager," Amy admitted.  
"Get the hell out of our house!" Ricky yelled, his veins shooting out of neck.  
Adrian noticed that as she glanced up at him. Seeing him yell and his veins popping out had always scared her.  
"Baby, stop. Calm down," Adrian pleaded.  
"No, Adrian," Ricky calmed his voice down as he spoke to his wife. He knew it scared her whenever he was like this. "That woman is nothing but a coward. She left me, and her son and didn't even look back. I will not let her hurt you,"  
"Just get her to leave, and calm down, please," Adrian said as he squeezed his hand.

"Amy, I'll walk you out," Ricky announced. "And I don't want you ever going near my home, or my wife again."

* * *

"Ricky, I'm sorry," Amy apologized as he closed the front door behind them.  
"Save it," Ricky groaned. "What did you hope to accomplish by ambushing my wife, and bringing up something that was sensitive to her?"  
"I wanted to see John, and you," Amy said softly.  
"I understand you think it's best for John to have his mother in his life, but I gotta tell you something," Ricky began before being interrupted by Amy's lips crashing onto his without consent. _  
_

* * *

_**Authors Note:  
**Wow, I feel terrible that I haven't updated in like two weeks!  
I've been super busy and the lack of reviews on the last chapter really disappointed me.  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
Xo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Happens  
Chapter Three:  
**

* * *

Ricky kissed back furiously. The two shared a kiss to make up for all the time they had spent apart the past few years.  
Amy felt relieved, knowing that Ricky was kissing back, that he still had feelings for her. Ricky felt confused, and lost. He didn't know what to think right now. Kissing his ex-fiance was okay, but he felt regret. Regret that he was kissing the woman that had just hurt his wife. Regret that he was betraying his wife, his best friend by kissing the mother of his, or their child.

"No," Ricky pushed Amy away. "No, I can't."  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked, wiping saliva off of her mouth.  
"I can't do this. I can't betray Adrian," Ricky said firmly. "I worked my ass off to gain her love, and trust again, after pushing her away so much during high school."  
"We were engaged," Amy told him. "We were gonna get married, we have a son together."  
"Yeah," Ricky bit his lip. "But,"  
"But what?" Amy asked, wrapping her arms around Ricky's neck.  
"Don't," Ricky pushed her away again before continuing. "But we're actually married. We are having a daughter together, and we raise John together. She's my wife."  
"Don't you love me?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah. You brought John into this world, and I'll always love you for that," Ricky answered. "But let's face it, Amy. Adrian and I have always had this passion for each other. Like we were meant to be together. I never realized it until after I proposed to you, and I just played along, hoping to somehow make it feel right again for us."  
"So, you're saying if we did go through with getting married, you wouldn't have actually loved me?" Amy tried to understand what he was saying.  
"I did love you, Amy. A lot. But I was in love with Adrian ever since we met. We started off as bed buddies, but we started to get to know each other during that time, and she understands me, better than anyone. I understand her, too. And we love each other," Ricky explained.  
"I should get going. But I'll do anything to be in my son's life. Call me," Amy turned around and said over her shoulder. "Adrian has my number."

Ricky watched as Amy walked down the street, her light brown hair flowing behind her with the wind. He watched her until she disappeared onto a different street.  
Ricky finally opened the front door and entered the house. He needed to comfort Adrian. He knew how sensitive she got when she thought about how she lost her baby. He knew that every moment during her current pregnancy, she always had the fear of losing this one, their baby.  
He closed the front door behind him and walked down the long, beautifully decorated hallway and into the kitchen, where Adrian still was, probably.

"Adrian?" Ricky said as he came into the kitchen.  
He found Adrian standing in the middle of the kitchen, her hands covering her face. He heard weeping, and she looked so fragile. Like she might break at any moment.  
"Adrian," Ricky said as he slowly rubbed her back. "I know how sensitive it is for you, to think about Mercy and how you lost her. And I know you have a fear in the back of your head that you might lose Alyx, too."  
Adrian uncovered her face and looked at Ricky, tears still streaming down her face. "I do. I do have that fear in the back of my head. But you don't know how it is losing a baby, Ricky. I sometimes think about how Mercy would've looked. I think about how she would've been. I try to forget about the whole thing. Whenever people ask me if I had any other children, I only tell them about John. I never mention Mercy."  
"You're right, I don't know how it is to lose a baby," Ricky said softly. "But no matter what, I will do everything to make sure you never hurt that much again."  
Adrian covered her face again This time, just to comfort herself. She had stopped crying.  
It was pretty childish in her opinion that she was still crying about a baby she lost as a teenager. Even though she had another baby on the way.  
Ricky gently grabbed her hands and slowly took them off of her face. He then wiped her tears with his thumbs and looked her in the eye.  
"Is there anything I can do to help or make you feel a little better?" He asked.

"Hold me," Adrian said softly. "That will help a lot."  
Ricky pulled Adrian into an embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her face buried into his chest. Ricky held her as close as he could with their baby in the middle of them.  
After a couple of minutes, Adrian pulled away. Her eyes were red, and puffy from crying.  
"You better get back to work, Ricky. I'll be fine," She said softly.  
"No," Ricky shook his head. "I'll say an emergency came up."  
"No, Ricky," Adrian shook her head. "Just go back to work. I'm just going to go shopping and probably go pick John up afterwards."  
"Are you sure?" Ricky asked.  
Adrian kissed his lips passionately, and long. They kissed until they could no longer breath, having to come up for air.  
"I'm fine," She told him reassuringly.

* * *

Amy finally arrived at her hotel after walking nearly the entire way. She needed the air, and the long walk to think. Think about what to do, what to say when she seen John, and if Ricky would even let her see him at all.  
She knew what she said to Adrian had really hurt her and was a very sensitive topic for her. She knew she should apologize but then thought back to when Adrian had said all that harsh stuff to her.  
But it was true. Adrian was the person John called Mommy, the person he said I love you, to every single day.  
Amy made the decision to call her mother. It had been a while since she talked to her. She distanced herself from her parents, and most of her friends.  
She took her phone out of her purse and sat down on the bed.  
Amy dialed the number she hasn't dialed for the past few years.

_"Hello?"  
_"Mom?"  
_"Amy? Is that really you?"  
_"Yeah, Mom. It is."  
_"Oh my God. Sweetie, I miss you so much. How are you?"  
_"Not great. Not great at all. Ricky and Adrian won't let me see John. Ricky doesn't love me, and I just can't even do it anymore."  
_"Wait, what? You tried seeing John? They live in Florida now."  
_"I know. I'm in Miami now."  
_"You're trying to see John, too?"  
_"Yeah. I want to be in his life, and Ricky's life too. I love them, Mom."  
_"I know you do, sweetie. But, Ricky loves Adrian. He always has. You need to accept that he's in married, and in love with her. And John, he hasn't seen you in forever. What makes you think he'll remember you?"  
_"He will, Mom. But what kind of rights do I have against Adrian? I mean, Ricky."  
_"Adrian? Well, she is listed as his legal guardian now, same with Ricky. Oh, I hope you're not trying to get Ricky back too."  
_"Why do you hope I'm not?"  
_"Amy, Ricky loves Adrian. You know that. We all do. They always loved each other. They grew up together, and now they're together. Don't ruin that. And Adrian has been such an amazing parent to John. She'll never be his real mother, but she took your place when you didn't want to. I just don't think John will ever really love you the way he loves her."  
_"But I'm John's mother, Mom. I should get custody."  
_"Sweetie, I think it's too late for you to gain legal custody with John. If you take this to court, the Judge will probably bring up a lot about your past. He'll bring up the fact that you have been out of the picture for four years. And he'll probably agree that he is better off with Ricky and Adrian."  
_"Oh my God. You're taking their side!"  
_"Sides? There are no sides, Amy. I'm just saying that John is happy right now. He loves Adrian. He believes that she's his mother. He loves living in their new house. I talked to him on the phone the other night and they're all enjoying it. And he's really excited about becoming a big brother."  
_"So, what are you saying I should do?"  
_"I think that visitation rights are best, for right now. Just let John get to know you, and get comfortable with you before doing anything else. Just talk to Ricky and Adrian. Yes, I said you had to talk to Adrian too."  
_"I tried going to their house. I got Adrian upset, and Ricky was getting mad and he told me not to come near their house or Adrian ever again."  
_"Call them. Just call and see if they'd like to go to dinner or something. But I'm sorry, I have to go. I have to pick Robbie up soon."  
_"I love you, Mom."  
_"Thanks for calling, Amy._ Bye."

Amy hung up her cell phone and sighed to herself. How the hell did her life get so fucked up?

* * *

"Hey, sweetie!" Adrian grinned as she watched John run out of his second grade class with a lot of excitement.  
"Hi, Mommy," John ran to her as she sat on the bench that was on the other side of the hallway. He gave a smile that was pure Ricky. John was beginning to look more and more like Ricky everyday, Adrian thought to herself. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too," Adrian pulled her stepson into a warm embrace. Just what she needed.

She was pulling John out of class early, due to him having a slight fever, and not wanting to feel lonely for the rest of the evening while Ricky worked. Plus, Adrian needed to get her mind off of Amy, and what she had said to her. She hated letting her emotions pour out like that. She hated crying, and feeling pity from her husband. They had grown closer in the past few years, and there was no judgement in crying whenever they felt like it. But something in her still wanted to be that emotionless, and sexy girl she was back in high school. She had let herself go for a month or two after losing Mercy, and never wanted to go down that dark, and lonely road again. That's why she barely mentioned Mercy, or thought about her. There were a few occasions where Adrian's mind would trail off to her little girl. But that was rare.

"Where are we going?" John asked as he pulled away and held his pregnant stepmother's hand as she struggled to get up from the bench.  
Adrian began to walk down the small hallway to approach the back doors that lead to the guest parking lot, John trailing behind her, still holding her hand. "I was thinking that we can go pick up some stuff to cook so when Daddy gets home, everything's prepared. Maybe even bake a cake,"  
"Really?" John asked. He was happy. He was allowed to have sweets that had sugar in them but Adrian didn't like him having them too often. She had a limit on his sugar intake.  
"Yes, buddy," Adrian pushed open the steel blue doors and held them open for John.  
John let go of her hand and rushed over to the convertible, immediately jumping into the backseat.  
Adrian giggled at this and watched the young boy strap himself in.

She felt a couple of raindrops drop on her face and she glanced up. The sky turned from a warm blue, to a grayish color, and Adrian knew there would be a storm today. She could feel it.  
"You getting in, Mommy?" John asked, poking his head out of the window.  
"No poking your head out the window, sweetie," Adrian scolded, gently before bringing up the clouds as she got into the drivers seat. She turned around to face the boy in the back, his eyes wide with excitement, like they usually were. "I think there's going to be a storm tonight, John. I remember hearing about it on the news this morning while you were eating your breakfast."  
John's eyes went from bright, and cheerful, to emotionless and lifeless. His smile dropped as he heard that. "Aw, really?" He asked, hoping this was a joke. "I wanted to go play outside with my new friends."  
"I know. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Adrian asked.  
"Yeah," John smiled. "Thank you, Mommy."  
"For what?" Adrian asked.  
"For picking me up early. We were going to do math. Ew," John pretended to barf.

* * *

Adrian closed her computer and glanced at the clock above the Plasma screen TV mounted above the dark wooden dresser in the hotel room. She was just looking through her emails, hoping to have gotten one back from Ashley soon.  
Ashley needed to pay the rent next week, and Amy hadn't sent her a check, or left money in her bank account back in Winnipeg. The rent was only a thousand dollars, plus the utilities, which usually only came up to under two hundred dollars. Amy paid their rent every month but it completely slipped her mind this time.  
She heard the computer beep, and then opened the email.

_Sender: Ashley Juergens  
Receiver: Amy Juergens._

Hey, don't worry. I got the rent covered. Mom's coming to visit for a bit with Robbie. She offered to pay it while she stayed.  
Good luck with John, and Ricky.

PS: I kinda ate all those oatmeal cookies you left in the cupboard.

-Ashley

Amy sighed relief and closed the computer. She thought about what to do now. It was storming out and she didn't feel like staying in the hotel room to watch TV. She later decided to go swim in the pool downstairs.

* * *

Ricky pulled his dark grey Audi SUV up the driveway of the house. He pressed the garage opener above the wheel and waited for the garage to open. He pulled his SUV in there and parked next to Adrian's convertible.  
It was nine o'clock and he had just gotten off of work. He was working an extra shift. A very quiet one, though. There were barely any emergency calls, except the calls where family members wanted their drunken uncle, or father to leave the house. He wasn't the one dealing with them though. That was a different section of the station. Whereas on his section, there had been no calls. It was unusual.  
He pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the SUV.

He opened the door that lead inside and walked through the kitchen. The lights were off, TVs were off, and he heard nothing. He knew Adrian was home because her car was in the garage.  
He yawned, rubbing his toned abs as he approached the staircase. He was dressed in his street clothes, a pair of dark wash jeans, and a flannel shirt.  
As he got to the top of the staircase, he noticed Adrian coming out of their bedroom with John asleep on her. She was carrying the young boy to his bedroom. That was until she saw her husband.  
"Hey," Ricky grinned as he walked towards her.  
Adrian gave a warm smile as she placed her hand on Ricky's cheek and began to caress it, admiring every aspect of his face. "I'm gonna put him down in his bedroom. I'll be out in a sec,"  
Ricky squeezed her hand as she removed it from his cheek. "I'll be waiting."  
The 5'5 Latina woman disappeared into John's bedroom.

Ricky looked at the hallway walls. It had the same dark wood flooring as the rest of the house, and matched perfectly with the grey walls. There was even white crown molding along the baseboards. On the walls were some family photos they had taken. There was a large white frame with a photo of John, Ricky and Adrian right when you came up the stairs. There were a few more along the hallway as well. The same white frames as the other ones. A few from their wedding, which was two years ago. There was one of John and Adrian, and one of John and his father.

"Hey," Adrian said as she gently closed the white door that lead to John's bedroom, snapping Ricky's attention from the photos.  
"Hey," Ricky gave a half smirk as he admired his wife.  
"So, we fell asleep watching a movie in the bedroom. There was a storm and John couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to be lonely so I let him sleep with me." Adrian told him.  
"Well, you're not lonely now," Ricky smirked as he wrapped his arms around Adrian.

Adrian lifted her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to give him a loving kiss. Ricky gently pushed her against the wall and immediately made her aroused as he moved his lips to her neck.  
Adrian moaned and leaned her head against the wall as Ricky sucked her neck, guaranteed to leave a few marks.  
She knew exactly where this was heading. She ripped Ricky's shirt and dropped it on the hallway floor, a couple of buttons rolled down the hall. Ricky's hands lead to her round and pleasant ass. He squeezed it as they shared a more intimate kiss, not coming up for air until it was actually needed.  
Adrian reached behind her and opened the door to their bedroom, still continuing with Ricky along the way. Ricky closed the door behind him and picked Adrian up, gently placing her on the bed.  
Adrian placed her arms on Ricky's neck as he carefully climbed onto the bed, right on her. He was being careful because of the baby. He knew sex was healthy during pregnancy, but it always made him anxious, and worked up.  
She pulled his face closer to hers and locked their lips together. Their tongues danced around in perfect rhythm with each other, making them forget about the whole world.  
Ricky slowly rubbed her inner thigh as they kissed, causing Adrian to moan with pleasure.  
"Mm, Ricky," The Latina moaned. "Just put it in. Nowwww."  
"Hold on," Ricky said as he reached under her and unzippered her blouse and pulled it off, immediately pleased that she wasn't wearing a bra under the white maternity blouse. He tossed it to the floor and began to suck her nipples to the peck. Adrian grasped the bed sheet and bit her lip, groaning.  
Adrian grasped the sheet tighter as Ricky moved further, and further down her body. He was about to pull down her leggings when the thunder roared loudly, causing Adrian to jump.

"What the hell was that?" She asked softly.  
"Thunder. It's okay." Ricky told her.  
Adrian nodded and pulled Ricky closer to her face again, hoping to get a few kisses in before he finished pulling the leggings down.  
Their lips locked. It was long, and passionate.  
Boom. Boom. The thunder roared again.  
The couple ignored it until they heard John's bedroom door open and his feet creeping along the floorboards.  
Adrian pushed Ricky away. "Quick! A shirt!" She urgently told him.  
Ricky handed her a t-shirt that was on the floor and she put it on immediately.  
The couple got out of their current position and adjusted them in the bed. Right in time.  
John opened the door. "Daddy? Mom?"  
"Yeah, John?" Adrian asked, adjusting the shirt.  
"Can I sleep with you? The thunder kind of scares me." John explained.  
"Of course. Hop in, buddy," Ricky slapped the middle of the bed, where John usually slept whenever he slept with them.  
John climbed into the bed. He immediately cuddled next to Adrian, his head resting on her arm, and he placed his hand his baby sister.  
Ricky pulled the comforter over the three, or four of them, including Baby Alyx.  
Adrian and Ricky joined hands, resting their entwined hands on top of John, immediately comforting the boy.  
"We love you, John," Adrian said softly. "Sleep tight."  
Adrian and Ricky stayed up a little longer than John. They spent it just looking at each other, and whispering quietly.  
Ricky let out a yawn. "Man, I'm tired."  
"I am too. We should go to bed now," Adrian agreed.

"I love you, Adrian," He softly mumbled as he watched her close her eyes.  
"I love you, too," Adrian yawned and began to fall into a slumber. 

* * *

**_Authors Note:  
_**_Alright, I wanted to add a little more Radrian fluff in this chapter. I know Ricky kissed Amy, and he will tell Adrian next chapter. He'll even ask Adrian if they could somehow arrange a dinner to talk about John. I was also thinking of having Grace come to visit because I really adore her character, too.  
__Sound off in the reviews! Tell me what you thought, and what you think would make the story better.  
__Xo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Happens  
Chapter Four**

* * *

The young couple laid on their shared king-sized bed; side by side, their arms gently touching each other, just the way they used to do in high school. Only this time, the Latina had a baby bump accompanying her. Their bodies trickled in sweat. The good sweat. The sweat that let off their shared scent, reminding them of the intimacy they had just shared.

After the storm stopped early this morning, Ricky carried his only son back to his bedroom to tuck him into his own bed to continue his slumber until it was time to wake up, and get ready for school. John shifted around in his double bed before he finally got comfy, and fell back into a deep sleep.  
Ricky returned to their bedroom and found Adrian sitting up, her back against two pillows along the headboard of the bed. She was a little energized, and was playing with the three-carat diamond wedding ring, and engagement ring set on the fourth finger of her left hand. He noticed that she had turned on the bed side lamps since he had left to put John to sleep.  
"You're awake?" Ricky raised his eyebrows, surprised. He made his way over to the bed, and jumped onto his side, reaching over to shut his lamp off. "I tried to be as quiet as I could."  
"I was asleep. But when I reached over and found that you and John were gone, I woke up," Adrian explained before biting her lips. "Why'd you put him back in his room?"  
"His snoring became unbearable," Ricky admitted. "I had to move him."  
Adrian stopped playing with her rings and looked at the clock beside her. It was five-thirty in the morning. They didn't need to start getting ready until eight, at the latest.  
"So, how about you finish what you started last night?" Adrian asked, in a seductive voice, as she licked her lips.  
"Hm," Ricky smirked at her. "I should."  
Right after he said that, the married couple immediately got to it.

"Mm, that was nice," Adrian admitted. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that."  
"Mhm," Ricky muttered softly. His mind trailed back to the kiss he shared with Amy the day before. It had meant nothing to him, now that he thought of it. He could never see himself back with her. But he was still dancing around the consequences he would face if he had told Adrian. He knew he should tell her, but he was worried about how she would react. There were two sides of Adrian. The side where she wouldn't really care, as long as she knew it meant nothing. The other side was the ugly side. The side where she would be furious with him, maybe even threaten a divorce.  
"Ricky?" Adrian asked softly. He was being quiet, which was unusual. Usually they would spend this time alone to talk, and vent. "Are you okay?"  
Ricky snapped back to reality, and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."  
Adrian caught a glimpse of dishonesty in his eyes. She sighed. "Are you sure? The way your eyes look so unusual. That's the look you give me when you want to tell me something,"  
"I'm fine," Ricky shifted closer to her and kissed her lips, reassuringly.  
"No, you're not," Adrian moved into a sitting position and glanced at Ricky. "Just tell me. You know you can tell me anything. You've always known that."  
Ricky took a deep breath as he thought about telling her, knowing very well she would get it out of his mouth if he didn't voluntarily tell her now. "As long as you promise not to be upset," He told her.  
"I promise, I won't," Adrian reached over and rested her hand on his hand, encouraging him to continue. "Now, tell me,"  
Ricky bit his lip. "I kind of kissed Amy,"  
Adrian pulled her hand away immediately. "What?" She asked angrily. "After we make love, you just had to fucking ruin it!"  
"I kissed Amy. When I walked her out, she kissed me. I swear, she kissed me," Ricky assured her. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I pushed her away."  
"Hijo de puta!" She shouted in Spanish as she climbed out of bed. "¡Dios mío. No puedo creer que mierda!"  
"Adrian, I'm sorry," Ricky apologized, kind of glad he didn't understand her native language. The way she said them, made him know they weren't nice. "It meant absolutely nothing!"  
"Get out. I have to get ready. Get John up and I'll cook breakfast when I'm finished getting ready," Adrian said in an emotionless voice as she opened the en suite bathroom door. "It's seven-thirty. Time for him to wake up."

**Xx**

"Are you finished eating, sweetie?" Adrian asked John as he sat at the kitchen table. It was eight-thirty, and the neighbors were picking him up any moment to give him a ride to school with them.  
"Yeah," John got up and handed his stepmother the squared bowl that had a few little pieces of the cereal he was eating. "I'm gonna get my backpack. Can you put my lunch in my lunch bag?"  
"Of course," Adrian said as she placed his bowl in the dishwasher and walked back over the the island in the middle of the kitchen to get his lunch.  
She opened the Transformers lunch bag and began tossing the contents of his lunch into it. It consisted of a Lunchmates package, a sandwich, a bottle of juice, and an apple. She closed the bag and held it under her arm as she dug around in the cupboard for John's vitamins.  
"Good morning," Ricky said as he came into the kitchen and leaned onto the island. "Can we talk?"  
"I'm giving John his vitamin and his lunch. I can't," Adrian said coldly as she walked out of the kitchen.

John was sitting on the staircase playing on his iPod, muttering each time he died on Flappy Bird.  
"Here," Adrian said as she placed his lunch in his backpack. "Now you're all set."  
John shut his iPod off and stood up. He was wearing a pair of baggy khaki jeans, along with a white t-shirt and a white open flannel over. The flannel sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. On his feet, he wore a pair of black vans.  
"Here, take your vitamin," Adrian placed the vitamin in his mouth as he opened it for her.  
"There they are!" John exclaimed as he picked his backpack up.  
"Have a nice day at-" Adrian began before being cut off.  
"I'm leaving to work now. Have a good day at school, buddy," Ricky said as he walked over his son and gave him a hug.  
Adrian bent down a kissed John on the cheek. "I love you. Have a great day, baby."  
"Mommy?" John asked his mother  
"Yes?" Adrian asked.  
"Are you mad at Dad?" John asked her.  
"What makes you say that?" Adrian was a little taken back by his question. She wondered how he always knew whenever there was a little tension between them. She looked at Ricky. He returned the look.  
"You didn't kiss him. And you didn't talk to him since we woke up." John explained.  
Adrian stood up and looked at Ricky. She gave him a look that said to kiss her, so their kid didn't know about their fight.  
Ricky and Adrian joined lips, and had a soft kiss before Adrian pulled away.  
"Have a nice day at work," Adrian said pulling away before looking back at John. "See? Nothing's wrong, John."  
"Love you, Mom," John gave her a hug around her baby bump before rushing out the front door.

* * *

Amy awoke to the sounds of her cell phone going off. She glanced at the clock beside the bed. It was eleven o'clock in the morning. Amy had slept in, of course. Amy yawned and rubbed her eyes. She slowly emerged from the bed and reached over to grab her phone.  
She picked up the phone, and answered tiredly.

"Hello?"  
_"Amy? Hey, it's Ricky."_  
"Ricky? Oh, have you thought about wht we're going to do?"  
_"I have given it some thought, Amy. I'm going to be completely honest with you right now, I don't think it's that much of a good idea for you to come back into John's life. Well, right now. He's been having a little trouble at school lately, Adrian and I have to focus on that for now. You are his mother, Amy. I understand that,"_  
"But what?"  
_"But he trusts, and confides in Adrian so easily. I don't think you guys will ever have that bond again."_  
"I'm his mother, Ricky."  
_"Amy, I know that. I've always known that. But John will be so confused to hear that Adrian isn't even his real mother. He knows she didn't give birth to him, But even though she's not his real mom, he calls her Mommy. And they have a good bond. I wouldn't want to complicate that."_  
"So, what are you saying?"  
_"I'm saying if Adrian agrees to it, which I know she will at some point, you can begin to slowly bond with mine and Adrian's son. I mean, your son."_  
"Why should Adrian have a say in this? He's our kid, not hers."  
_"I told her we kissed early this morning, after we had sex. She started shouting at me and has been completely ignoring me since then. I can't lose her, Amy. I really can't. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep her in my life. Plus, she's John's legal guardian now."_  
"You're his father,"  
_"Yeah. I knew how John felt about Adrian so I allowed her to share custody with me."_  
"What'd she say after you told her?"  
_"She shouted at me in Spanish. I couldn't understand it. But I think she called me a son of a bitch."_  
"I'm sorry."  
_"You should be. You created the drama by suddenly deciding you wanted to be present in John's life, and ruin mine."_  
"I'm not ruining yours, Ricky."  
_"You kind of are. I'm married, Amy. I love Adrian. I really do. I'm actually going to be a father, the father that goes with his wife to buy baby furniture, and goes to ultrasounds and all that baby stuff. I actually get to be there with Adrian along this journey."_  
"The only reason you weren't there when John was born, was because you were a jerk. All you cared about was sex."  
_"No. That wasn't it. If you had let me go to your ultrasounds, and doctor appointments, I would have went. You didn't want me there. But of course, Ben got to be there. Ben got to be there with you while you were giving birth to my child."_  
"Are you going to hold that against me?"  
_"No. I'm not. I'm chosing to forgive and forget everything in my past. I had a crappy childhood, I accept that but I'm trying my best to make sure John and Alyx have a great childhood."_  
"Who's Alyx?"  
_"Oh, that's what we're naming our baby."_  
"Oh."  
_"Yeah. Well, I'm going to get off work in about ten minutes, then I'm going to pick Adrian up some flowers or something and hopefully, make up with her. I'll be sure to somehow dance around the subject with her. But, I'm not guaranteeing anything."_  
"Thank you."

With that, Amy hung up.  
Amy placed her cell phone back on the bedside table before sinking back into the bed.  
She stared at the ceiling of her hotel room, mentally counting the bumps of the popcorn ceiling. She hated where her life was now. She hated that she threw everything away. She hated the fact that she had been lying about the full reason why she hadn't been around. She hated that she blamed Ben. Trying to make him sound like a bastard, when really, it was her choice to leave.  
It was her choice. Ben didn't say anything. He never did one thing that threatened Amy.  
It was time to tell everybody the truth. In attempts to make herself sound like a better mother, or the poor victim, she told everyone Ben threatened to hurt Ricky, and John if she didn't stay away. She made it sound like he had obsessive behavior. Well, he kind of did.  
He got jealous easily, whether they had been together or not. He could never accept reality. He always expected to get everything he wanted. He could never accept the word no.  
Amy just couldn't take it being a mother any longer. She couldn't take having a child to care for. She was selfish, and began putting her needs above everyone else's.  
It haunted her everyday. The pain. The pain of watching his son grow so close to the girl she hated so much. The pain of seeing Ricky happy without her. He was married, like he wanted to be at some point in his life. But not to her. He was having a daughter with that Latina woman.  
The regret. The regret of not staying around to watch her only son grow up. She didn't get to be there when John learnt how to ride a two-wheeled bike without training wheels, Adrian was there. She didn't get to take her son to school on his first day of first grade, Ricky and Adrian got to.

* * *

Ricky parked his car in the driveway, next to hers. It was lunch. He was hoping to make up with her, and take her for lunch.  
What he did was wrong. He knew that. He shouldn't have even let Amy kiss him. To be completely honest, he didn't feel anything with that kiss. He felt nothing. He didn't feel a spark, or anything.  
Ricky grabbed the bouquet of white roses that sat in the passengers seat beside him before he got out of the car. White roses were Adrian's favorite flowers. Ricky knew this since they had first met.  
He grabbed his key and unlocked the front door.  
Pushing the door open, he slowly stepped into his house.  
He glanced around for a few seconds. He slowly listened to see if she was even home. She could have went to get her nails done, or for a massage. That was what she did when she was pissed off.

"Adrian?" Ricky called out, placing the keys on the front table.  
The Latina woman appeared on the staircase. She slowly held on to the banister as she made her way down, using her other hand to hold her belly into place.  
"What is it?" She asked, annoyed.  
"I got you flowers, Adrian," Ricky gave his wife a glowing smile as he held the bouquet out. "I'm sorry."  
"White roses?" Adrian asked, surprised. "You haven't got me these since I found out I was pregnant."  
"Yeah. Exactly six months and two days ago." Ricky nodded as she took the flowers from his hand.  
"Wow," Adrian raised her eyebrows. "You remembered."  
"Of course I did," Ricky smiled. "I love you."  
"I like the roses but that doesn't change how pissed off I am at you," Adrian told him.  
"Tell me what I can do to make this right," Ricky begged her. "It was a stupid kiss, Adrian. I love you. Not Amy."  
"How can I be so sure?" Adrian asked, biting her lip.

Ricky stared her in the eyes for a couple of moments, admiring her beauty. The way her black curls were hanging just below her shoulders. The way her perfectly plump lips were drowning in lip gloss, just how he liked it. Her eye makeup was the usual natural, yet smoky. Her eyebrows were perfectly plucked. Her soft brown eyes stared back at him.  
The couple stood there for a couple of moments until Ricky pressed his lips to hers, his tongue begging entry. She eagerly complied, and his warm tongue explored her mouth. She kissed back slowly, forgetting about what had happened. Their lips never left each other but Adrian wrapped her arm around Ricky's neck, deepening the kiss whilst Ricky's hands drifted to her waist.

"Hi, guys!" A perky voice exclaimed as she entered the home, uninvited and without knocking.  
Adrian and Ricky pulled away from their kiss, laughing.  
"Grace?" Adrian grinned as she saw her best friend standing in the doorway.  
"Hi!" Grace's perky voice greeted. She glanced around before her smile dropped a little. "And I'm sorry I interrupted your little face swallowing competition."  
"How long you visiting for?" Adrian asked as she glanced at the suitcase Grace was pulling behind her. "And why didn't you call?"  
"I was here for a medical conference and I decided, why not come visit my best friend!" Grace pulled Adrian into a short half-hug.  
"The guest room's right there," Adrian pointed to the white door on the left side of the hallway.  
"Thanks!" Grace smiled as she walked past Ricky. "And hi, Ricky!"

Adrian turned back to Ricky, the flowers still in her hand. "Can you tell me one thing?" She asked.  
"Anything," Ricky told her.  
"Do you love her?" Adrian asked, firmly.  
"No," Ricky admitted. "No, I don't."  
Adrian stared at Ricky for a couple of moments, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. But from the look in his eyes, and his tone of voice, she knew it was true.  
She pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Good. I don't ever want that happening again."  
"It won't happen. I swear," Ricky promised as she slowly grasped her hand. "How about we ditch Miss. Perkypants here for a bit and go get something to eat? Just me and you. Plus, I have something I wanna talk to you about."  
"I guess," Adrian placed the bouquet on the table and looked down the hall.  
"Grace!" She shouted. "Put these roses in a vase! We'll be back soon!"  
She turned back to Ricky and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Authors Note:  
**So, I've been trying to get this chapter up two days ago, but it slipped my mind, and I was busy. I'm on a small getaway right now, and my hotel WiFi sucks. I'm going to state this one thing; This is NOT a Ramy FanFic. I don't roll that way. I ship Radrian so hard, no matter what happened.  
And some people PMed me asking what some of the Spanish meant.  
What Adrian said in this chapter was "Son of a bitch! Oh my God, I can't believe you!"  
I know how to speak Spanish very fluently, as I am Columbian. Um, so, if you ever have questions, just PM me._

_Please read, and review. The next chapter will be circulating around their lunch, and then a dinner with Amy.  
__Xo_


	6. Chapter 6

**Life Happens  
Chapter Five  
**

* * *

Adrian put a spoonful of Greek salad into her mouth as she glanced around the dimly lit restaurant. Adrian and Ricky were currently eating lunch at Mandolin Aagean Bistro on 43rd Street. It was about an half hour drive from their home in Kendall. It was Adrian's favorite restaurant to eat at ever since they first moved there over two years ago.

"How come you're not talking?" Ricky asked as stuffed a few fries into his mouth.  
Adrian swallowed the mouthful of salad she had been chewing and looked at him nervously.  
She had been considering quitting her job for the past couple of days, and going back to law school. She wanted to try something new when she made the decision to major in English. It was a spontaneous decision. She kind of regretted not finishing law school, considering she had wanted to be an attorney ever since she was a young girl.  
She took a deep breath before she began to talk. "Um, I wanted to ask you your opinion on something..."  
Ricky nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Go on."  
"What would you think about me quitting my job and going back to law school after Alyx is born?" She asked.  
Ricky swallowed and put the glass down. "Wait, what?" He asked, surprised.  
"I want to quit my job and go finish my degree in law after the baby's born." Adrian repeated.  
"Is that really what you want?" Ricky asked.

He had no problem with Adrian wanting to go back to her original profession. He didn't want to hold her back from achieving that dream. She always talked about being a lawyer in high school. If she wanted to go back, she could.  
"Yeah. Should I?" Adrian licked her lips.  
"If you want to. I mean, you've always wanted to be a lawyer. I'm totally okay with it. If you wanna go back to school, go." Ricky told her.  
"Really?" Adrian's face lit up.  
"Yeah. You didn't need my okay to go. Have you spoken to your dad about going back to school yet?" Ricky asked.  
"Yeah, I did. This is actually exciting," Adrian smiled.  
Ricky nodded as he took another sip of his drink and looked back at her. "I have something to ask you, too."  
"What is it?" Adrian asked.  
"Um," Ricky placed his hands on the table. "Would it be alright if we slowly allow Amy to bond with John?"

Adrian stopped smiling and looked at Ricky. She looked at him long, and hard. Would it be a good idea to allow John's birth mother into his life again? After all that she's missed?  
"I don't know.." Adrian answered. "Uh, I guess."  
"Really?" Ricky raised his eyebrows.  
"But remember what we talked about before I agreed to share custody with you?" Adrian asked.  
"That if Amy decided to come back into John's life, you'd be okay with it, if you got to choose the time she spent with him." Ricky repeated the conversation they had a little over three years ago.  
"Yeah. But let's talk about it during dinner." Adrian ended their conversation and returned to her salad.

* * *

"Dinner?" Amy asked surprised. Well, that was easy, she thought. Adrian so easily agreed to allowing Amy back into John's life. "Wow."  
_"Yeah. She's in a good mood. How about we meet at The Capitol?"_ Ricky asked.  
"The Capitol? I don't know where that is."  
_"The Capitol Grille. When you get in a cab, tell them to take you there. You don't need to know your way there."  
_"Um, okay. Will John be coming?"  
_"What? No, of course not. He's hanging out with Grace here while we go out."  
_"Are you sure she's not gonna change her mind at the last minute?"  
_"I asked her, she said maybe. But we'll probably end up going."  
_"Okay. So what time?"  
_"Six-ish. It's already three. Adrian's picking John up from school and taking him somewhere until Grace gets back from a meeting. And I'm gonna stay home and do some laundry."  
_"Okay. Um, See ya there?"  
_"Bye."_

Amy hung up and smiled, slowly sitting back on the bed. She was going to be back in John's life after all these years.

* * *

"It's almost five, John," Adrian told her stepson as she glanced at her phone. "We better get going now. Did you find anything?"  
Adrian and John were currently in GAP Kids. John was picking out a couple of outfits with his stepmother. Adrian loved dressing John. And John had a really good taste that probably came from Adrian.  
"Yeah. I want these pairs of sweats and t-shirts for play clothes," John said as he tossed three pairs of sweats and three shirts into the basket Adrian was holding.  
"Okay. Good choice, baby. I picked you out two outfits, and we're getting those shoes you liked." Adrian told him as she rummaged through the little boy clothes in the basket.  
John held her hand and they made their way to the checkout.  
Adrian quickly paid for everything and they both walked out of the store. She quickly stopped to get them each a smoothie from Orange Julius before heading to the convertible.

**Xx**

"Ricky, we're back." Adrian announced as she shut the front door.  
She handed John a bag and told him to go put them away in his room while she looked for his father. John obeyed and carried the blue paper bag up the stairs to put them away.  
Adrian walked through the main floor hallway and to the kitchen. Ricky wasn't there. She remembered he mentioned he was going to do some laundry so she decided to go downstairs to the basement.

Adrian opened the basement door and walked down the creaky stairs. The basement was unfinished, and she hated that. But it was great for storage.  
"Babe?" Adrian opened the door that lead to the laundry room, the only finished space in the basement.  
"Oh hey," Ricky smiled as he turned the dryer on. "I didn't here you guys come in."  
Adrian wrapped her arms around him and gave him a soft, loving kiss. "Did Grace get back yet?" She asked.  
"Yeah. She's upstairs," Ricky told his wife as he rested one of his hands on her stomach, and the other on her lower back. "Alyx is getting big."  
"Yep," Adrian smiled. "I still can't believe we're having a baby. I'm so excited."  
"Yeah. After John, I've never thought I'd have any more kids but here I am, twenty-four with a seven year old and a baby on the way."  
"So how about dinner?" Adrian asked.  
"Capitol?" Ricky asked, referring to the Grille.  
Adrian nodded. "Yeah. Just let me get changed," She smirked before continuing. "Maybe, you can help me?"  
"Hm, maybe," Ricky moved both his arms to her waist and kissed her neck. "Where's John?"  
"In his room but I think I just heard him. He's probably outside with Grace now." Adrian told him.  
"Mm, let's go." Ricky bit his lip as he began to lead them up the stairs to the main floor. They seen that John and Grace were playing in the back, so it would be okay for them to fool around a little while getting ready for dinner.  
Adrian and Ricky made their way upstairs and into their bedroom. Adrian quickly closed the door and locked it, placing a small elastic with a leopard bow on the knob so Grace would know not to bother them.

* * *

Amy's cab pulled up in front of the Grille and she glanced around. It was a nice restaurant, yet casual at the same time.  
She handed the cab driver the money before getting out. She held her purse closer to her as she entered the dimly lit restaurant.  
"May I seat you, Ma'am?" A man asked.  
Amy nodded. "Do you know where an Underwood, Ricky Underwood, is sitting?"  
"Oh! Adrian and Ricky, yes?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Adrian and Ricky." Amy smiled.  
"Right over there." The man pointed to a table in the far back of the restaurant.  
Amy looked over at the back and saw Ricky and his wife just getting situated in their seats. Ricky was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt that showed off his muscular figure. Adrian was wearing a beautiful cheetah patterned dress that hugged her bump perfectly, and showed off a little cleavage. She wore a pair of black sandals and carried a nice black purse. They actually looked like such a beautiful couple together. Way different than Amy and Ricky had looked when they were together. Her and Ricky were a good looking couple but she had to be honest, he and Adrian looked amazing together.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the table, her heart beating so loud that she was almost absolutely sure that everyone in the restaurant could hear.  
"_Oooh, remember John's soccer game last night?_" She heard Adrian's voice as she came closer and closer to the table. "_He did amazing. The coach should be thanking you for spending extra time helping him._"  
Amy finally reached the table and Ricky and Adrian grew silent. Adrian shot Amy a glare, that came off more of a "Hello" than a mean glare. Ricky gave her an awkward nod that told her to sit down.  
She sat across them and placed her tote on the chair beside her, feeling like a third wheel.  
"Soooo," Adrian said awkwardly, her voice in her bitchy tone. "How are you?"  
"I'm good. How are you?" Amy asked.  
"Fantastic." Adrian gave a small smile then went silent.  
Amy took a long breath as she looked at the menu to choose what to order.

* * *

Adrian gently rested her head on Ricky's broad shoulder. She was starting to get a little sleepy and wanted to go home. This dinner was a bad idea, in her opinion. None of them were saying anything. All they did was eat.  
"Should we talk about John now?" Amy asked as she pushed her half-eaten plate in front of her. "I should probably get back to the hotel soon."  
"Yeah," Ricky nodded and looked at Adrian. "We should."  
"Alright," Adrian pursed her lips and sat up straighter. "So, how are we gonna do this?"  
"I was thinking that maybe John can come and live-" Amy began but was cut off by Ricky.  
"I'm sorry. No. He's not going to go all the way to Canada to live with you." Ricky told her.  
"Yeah. He has a lot of friends out here and he loves it. It would be too big of a change for him." Adrian said.  
"Are you suggesting I move to Miami just to see my own son?" Amy asked, a little angry now.  
"No, of course not," Adrian answered. "It's just-"  
"I don't feel comfortable letting John out of the country." Ricky admitted.  
Amy laughed. "Are you _serious_?"  
"Nah," Ricky laughed with her before getting serious. "It's just that I think it would be best to slowly bond with him before he even visits you in Winnipeg."  
"Yeah, I agree," Adrian nodded. "Look. I know this is such a complicated situation.."  
"And?" Amy raised her eyebrows.  
"Amy," Ricky sighed. "Can we just get this over with?"  
"Yeah. As I was saying," Adrian began to talk after being interrupted. "I think we should just take it slow for a couple of months. Like you come to a soccer game here, or we go for dinner there. And then he can sleepover."  
"Why is this your choice? I want John." Amy told them.  
"I'm not saying this is my choice," Adrian defended. "I think it's better for John to slowly see you. Having a new baby is going to be enough change, we don't need this whole thing on top of that."  
"Ricky?" Amy looked over at Ricky, hoping he would go to her side.  
"I agree with Adrian. We'll take it day by day." Ricky said.

Adrian took a deep breath and watched as the woman with light brown hair ate her desert in front of her. Ricky was busy playing Candy Crush on his phone while she rested her head on his shoulder.  
She thought about how she would've turned out if Rueben had come back sooner than he did. If she was seven, turning eight and he came back, she would've been happier than she was. This was the exact position John was in. The difference being, Amy was his mother, and she had been there for the early years of his life.  
Adrian bit her lip as she thought about their agreement. Day by day. That wouldn't be so hard.  
But she couldn't help but notice the hurt in Amy's eyes when she realized that there wasn't really much she could do about this.

"Amy?" Adrian asked. "Do you mind if Ricky and I talk in private outside?"  
"No. Go on ahead." Amy said without looking up from the half-eaten piece of pie in front of her.  
Ricky scooted out of the booth and stood up. He held his hand out for his pregnant wife to take and lead them outside.  
**Xx**

"What is it?" Ricky asked.  
"You know how Rueben was gone for basically all of my childhood?" Adrian asked.  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"If he didn't come back, I don't know how I would be right now. This is like the same position Amy's in. She left her son and wants to be a part of his life now," Adrian began.  
"So you're saying you want her to be back?" Ricky asked.  
"I guess," Adrian shrugged. "Should we let her see John for like a couple of minutes tonight? We'll drive her to the hotel after."  
Ricky held on to her hand tightly and looked her in the eyes. "If you want to."  
"It's settled," Adrian smiled. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"Home sweet home," Adrian said as she unlocked the front door of their home. "John's in his room with Grace."  
"Grace is here too?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah. She comes and stays with us every now and then. You know, when she's in town for business or sometimes for a vacation." Ricky laughed.  
"John, sweetie!?" The Latina called up the staircase. "Grace?!"  
They waited a couple of moments until the blonde woman appeared, the boy behind her. John was wearing a pair of gray Nike sweats and a white tank top. Grace was wearing a pair of black sweats and a white Victoria Secret's PINK sweater.  
"Mom? You're home!" John smiled and came running down the stairs.  
Adrian opened her arms and pulled her stepson into a warm embrace. The boy then went to give his father a hug, exchanging a few words before returning to Adrian's side.

Amy's heart broke when she heard John call Adrian 'Mom', and hug her. She wanted that so badly.  
"Amy?!" Grace came down the stairs. "Wow, it's been a really long time!"  
"Yeah, I know." Amy smiled, despite her heart breaking into a million pieces inside.  
Grace nodded and gave Adrian a small hug. "So, how was dinner, guys?"  
"Good," Ricky bit his lip. "Do you mind giving us a little bit of privacy, Grace?"  
"Of course," The blonde cheerfully left the front hallway and went into the kitchen.

"Sweetie," Adrian placed her hands on John's shoulders. "This is Amy."  
"Hi, John," Amy smiled.  
"Who is she, Mom?" John looked up at Adrian.  
"She's a friend. You knew her when you were little." Ricky answered before Adrian could, knowing she wouldn't know what to say.  
"Hi, I'm John," John reached his hand out to shake Amy's.  
Amy shook it. "Hi, honey."

**Xx**

"So, how about I drive you back to the hotel?" Ricky asked.  
A half hour had passed and they were all currently sitting in the family room watching John play a game on his PS4. Amy was sitting on the leather arm chair while John sat on the dark wooden coffee table in front of the TV. Adrian and Ricky were sitting together on the leather sectional, while Grace sat next to them.  
"Yeah. It's getting late," Adrian looked at the clock above the fireplace. It was almost nine. "And sweetie?" She said, referring to John.  
"What?" John asked without taking his eyes off the TV or his hands off of his controller.  
"It's time for bed. Go upstairs and get your pajamas ready and I'll get your bath ready, okay? Then we'll have a snack and go watch a movie." Adrian told him as she grabbed the remotes and shut the TV off.  
"Okay," John sighed and put his controller down. "Bye, Amy."  
"Night, John." Amy smiled.  
Once the little boy was upstairs, Amy got up.

"This was nice." She admitted.  
"Yeah, so let's go," Ricky said as he got up and got his car keys off of the coffee table.  
Adrian gave Grace a look that said to go with them. Adrian trusted Ricky, but wanted to be sure that they wouldn't kiss again.  
Grace nodded and followed them.  
"I'll be back in a bit. Love you," Ricky kissed his wife on the lips softly and then rubbed her bump. "Bye, Alyx."  
"Okay," Adrian smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

_I feel so bad about overreacting to the negative reviews. I know that not everyone likes this story.  
I think all I needed was a little break from writing. I had it. Well, I was actually originally going to publish this chapter last week but I've been busy.  
I trust you guys so I'll tell you what's made me so busy. Um, this is a little weird but my sister had a pregnancy scare (she's only 16 1/2) so I've been with her all week.  
Turns out, she wasn't. So, thank God.  
My apologies again for the rant I posted._

_Review please, and tell me what you want to happen. I'm really stale on this story right now._


End file.
